Market (pane)
Spend coin for resources :You can get some resources and increase production, at the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']]. * You can, use: ** Coins to get some resources. ** Diamonds to boost production. Access :[[Market (pane)#top|'Market']] appears, after you build a Market, on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. *You need 500 Wood and 1 Coin to build your first Market. :: Content :New items and options appear, at the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], as your empire grows. *At the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], you can: ** buy some resources; ** deal with a Merchant; ** use Trains to get resources; and ** Boost production. Markettradelogo.png|Market trade|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_trade merchantlogo.png|Merchant|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Merchant Trainslogo.png|Trains|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Trains boostlogo.png|Boost|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Market_(pane)#Boost ---- Market trade Spend coins to buy resources :You can buy some resources, at [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']]: *You can buy: **resources for 1 Coin at a time; or **the maximum amount, your available Coin and storage permits. Access :Market trade appears, after you build your first Market, on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. *At first, you can buy Wood, Mineral, and Food at the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']] *After you research Commodities, you can also buy Sand. : Market ratios :The cost of resources, for Market trade, is determined by Market ratios. : *The amount you get, with bonuses, for 1 Coin is displayed. : |link=File:markettradecapture.png]] Available bonuses *Bonuses to Market trade ratios increase the amount of resources you get per Coin, with Market trade, at the [[Market (pane)|'Market']]. : ---- Merchant Invite visiting merchants to offer you deals :You can buy resources of a Merchant, at the [[Market (pane)|'Market']]. *A new merchant arrives with an offer every 10 minutes. *You can buy resources from the merchant with Coin. Access :A Merchant appears at the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], after you research Deals on [[Technologies#top|'Technologies']]. *Deals has a requirement to access and research. : Merchant deals :A new merchant arrives, at the [[Market (pane)|'Market']], every 10 minutes, after you reaearch Deals * The merchant will offer to sell you a resource for Coin. * The merchant only offers certain resources. * The offers vary: ** The resource offered is random. ** The cost varies in a range that depends on the resource. ** The amount offered varies in a range that depends on the resource and your maximum Gold storage. : :(add screencap) * You can can accept the merchant's offer with the 'Deal' button. * A countdown timer indicates when a new merchant arrives ---- Trains Commission trains to constantly spend coins to generate a certain resource :Your total trains and maximum allowed in game, displays on [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], after you build a Train station. Access :Trains appear on [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], after you build a Train station. *You need Wood, Iron and Frame to build your first Train station on [[Buildings#top|'Buildings']]. :: Usage :Resources you can get :(table, write some stuff here) How to trade :Get resources by trains :(write some stuff here, bp list) : |link=File:Getresourcesapture.png]] Cost :(bonus, table, write some stuff here) ---- Boost :Use diamonds to boost production :(write some stuff here) Access *Boost appears at the [[Market (pane)#top|'Market']], after you get your first Diamond, from: ** games on [[Casino (pane)#top|'Casino']]; and ** an expedition with [[Military#top|'Military']]. : |link=File:Boostcapture.png]] Cost : Effect :You can double your current production output by spending diamonds. This is calculated after all other production bonuses are calculated. For example, if you currently produce 20 wood per second, the diamond bonus would provide you 40 wood per second for the duration of the bonus. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Market